Too Late
by xDiLlYdAlLyx
Summary: They say that sometimes you just have to loose something so you can understand it's true value.But then it's too late.Tsuna now understands exactly what that means.


**TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF TOO**

SUMMARY: THEY SAY THAT SOMETIMES YOU JUST HAVE TO LOOSE SOMETHING SO YOU CAN UNDERSTAND IT'S TRUE THEN IT'S TOO LATE. TSUNA NOW UNDERSTANDS EXACTLY WHAT IT MEANS...IF HE HAD TOLD HER THOSE WORDS MAYBE EVERYTHING WOULD BE DIFFERENT...

NOTE: I DON'T OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN...THAT'S FOR SURE ;)

she was lying on the ground unable to move or hear anything. she could see tsuna

approaching, yelling something that couldn't reach her, pain on his face. he fell on his knees

beside the lying body that was located a few meters away from her, shaking the body back into

consciousness. she couldn't focus her vision anymore, everything started to seem so blurry,

spinning around her. she had lost too much blood, her small body couldn't take it any more.

she had done the best she could and the result was...satisfactory...

_**Flashback**_

_"ne, ne tsuna-san! kyoko-chan and haru will go buy some cake, would you like anything for haru_

_to bring to her beloved future husband?nee, tsuna-san?"haru could always find the _

_worst time to barge into his room. tsuna was currently discussing with gokudera _

_yamamoto and reborn about a letter that he had received from a stranger_

_on his way back home._

_"haru can't you see that i'm in the midle of a conversation?"he was frustrated and it was _

_haru for once more that got the cold shower. there was a reason of course behind his bad mood._

_the letter that he had received was a threat. not only towards the head of the vongola but _

_towards every single member of the vongola familia. another problem had shown up and tsuna_

_was about to burst since it had been too long since he had actually had some time for himself._

_since the coronation every time that tsuna seemed to relax another problem would not_

_fair. and now haru was being once again her childish self irritating the mafia boss._

_"gomene tsuna-san". haru lowered her head and was about to leave when tsuna once again spoke._

_"just don't make too much fuss, don't attract too much attention and please take care of _

_kyoko-chan" haru just closed the door behind her...they were 17 years old but haru's love for_

_tsuna never faded away. she knew that pretty well inside her. even though she had stopped_

_bothering him, clinging onto him, haru never stopped admiring tsuna even if it was from a long-_

_long distance. she couldn't stop but feel hurt. how can he address to haru and still think about_

_kyoko? the least he could do was to consider her, if not as a possible lover at least as a _

_friend. even if it was a distant friend...'he could at least tell me to take care of myself as_

_well' though haru as she met with her friend. kyoko waved at her approaching friend and shot her an _

_angelic smile as haru arrived at their meeting spot. haru returned the smile and the two girls_

_started walking towards the cake shop. haru knew that she wasn't the angelic sweet quite girl_

_that tsuna wished for and that could only bring sorrow in her heart. kyoko was as everyone_

_called the perfect woman...haru chuckled._

_"what is it haru-chan? kyoko observed her friend as she was laughing while spacing out._

_"nothing...nothing important kyoko-chan"haru spaced out as she remembered what bianchi would tell_

_her every now and then. 'haru-chan's soul and heart are what you call perfect and maybe haru-_

_chan might not seem angelic on the outside, you could rather call yourself a little devil,_

_tomboy or whatever but no one is gona ever have that spanky, creative, childish, most loving_

_character that haru has. remember that well enough'. haru could only smile to herself. bianchi_

_was one of her favorite person in the group not only because she was the only one to support_

_her love with tsuna but because bianchi could understand when haru was feeling down, even if_

_she had the goofy, yet fake, smile plastered on her face, and would, without a second thought,_

_stay by her side and comfort her. even if haru never opened her mouth to tell her problem_

_she knew that bianchi understood exactly the pain in haru's heart._

_haru was walking carefree when she bumped into someone. haru almost fell but kyoko grabbed her _

_friend stabilizing her onto her own feet._

_"gomene,gomene"haru bowed two times and looked up._

_she knew it. from the moment she met his eyes. they had to get away, away from that man, that man_

_that could posses that kind of eyes. haru knew pretty well their fate if they didn't move_

_fast. everything seemed to evolve in slow motion in haru's eyes. the man taking his hand out of_

_his pocket and reaching for kyoko's neck. "...please take care of kyoko-chan.". his words_

_feeling haru's mind worked as a small sparkle bringing haru back to reality. she put as much _

_strength as possible into her small arms and pushed the man in front of her as hard as she_

_could. the man could only glare at haru as he was falling backwards, surprised and even amused_

_at the little girl's action._

_"haru-chan what are you doing. pushing someone isn..."_

_before kyoko could finish her lecture haru had already grabbed her friends arm and pulling her_

_into a fast escape. she was leading them towards tsuna's house._

_"kyoko-chan run as fast as you can, we have to get to tsuna-san now"_

_kyoko could only obey her friend and after being released from her friend's strong grip_

_she started running as fast as she could towards tsuna's house. at the same time haru was _

_dialing tsuna's phone number and not after a few rings the said man answered his phone._

_"haru i told you i don't want an..."_

_"tsuna-san he..."haru's phone had shattered inside her hands unable to finish her sentence._

_..._

_"tsuna-san he too too too too". tsuna looked worried at his phone. something was not right. haru_

_sounded as if she had been running and the phone going dead wasn't a good indication._

_"tsuna-san is something wrong" yamamoto gazed over at his boss only to see worry all over his_

_face._

_"tsuna-san...tsuna-san did anything happen to haru-chan? "yamamoto could tell something was _

_wrong and so could tell gokudera and reborn._

_"gokudera-kun, yamamoto-kun we have to look for the girls. something isn't right". for haru_

_to hang up like that before even finishing talking...they were in trouble_

_..._

_the man was standing in front of the girls making them stop in their tracks. haru's phone had_

_shattered and she knew that that man was responsible for that. haru grabbed once again her _

_friend's hand and started running towards a different direction. she looked back to make sure _

_he was still behind them. she could catch only a glimpse of a shining object heading towards them _

_before launching her body onto her friend's covering it from the attack. she felt a sharp_

_object piercing her flesh from the back and stabbing her lung. but she couldn't stop_

_from running. that would only mean death to both girls. still dragging her friend haru tried_

_running as fast as she could, feeling the blood at her back staining her blouse, filling the _

_air with its stench as well as her mouth, the metallic taste on her tongue._

_kyoko was in shock. she could see a kitchen knife sticking out of her friend's back which by _

_now had a huge stain of blood and continued trickling down, staining her shorts. she turned_

_around disconnecting her hand from her friend's to see who could have done such a cruel thing._

_she managed to only get a brief glance of a black mass before being punched into her stomach_

_knocking all the air out of her lungs. she fell onto her knees holding her stomach when a _

_second punch across her face sent her a couple of feet to her side. she was lying on the _

_ground when her attacker was right above her with a knife in is hands placed onto her neck._

_tears where flowing out of her eyes as she could feel the sharp edge of the knife onto her_

_skin marking it. hot blood trailed down her neck from the little cut the man had managed to _

_make on her skin._

_"don't you dare touch her "haru was running foul speed towards the man. she put all of her _

_weight onto him and pushed him as far as she could. they both rolled a couple of meters _

_further before stopping. haru could only feel pain shout through her whole body. before the _

_knife from her back had fallen it had been pushed a few inches inside her. haru coughed quite_

_some blood before standing up. he was also up. haru was sure that this man was insane. he was_

_laughing hard showing his pointy shaped teeth and was clapping his hands as hard as he could._

_"quite feisty aren't we my little birdie. i was told that i wouldn't have a problem dealing with_

_you two, that i didn't even bother checking your files. "he was having fun with this. haru_

_grabbed a stick from the ground and with both hands she placed it in front of her._

_"so let us play my little bird" he launched forward and before haru could react he had stabbed a_

_knife into her shoulder. haru cried in pain. she couldn't fight she knew that. her hands were _

_shaking ,her palms were sweaty and her knees were ready to buckle. she was of nothing good._

_she wasn't a fighter, she wasn't the princes in despair nor a friend. he moved again. another_

_knife know was stabbed into her left thigh. he brought another one up to her cheek were he made_

_a small cut. he leaked the blood trailing down her cheek and towards her neck. haru snapped back_

_to reality. she swung her stick but he only avoided the weak attack to stab her at her upper _

_arm. she didn't know what to do. to scream from pain and despair, to try and confront her _

_attacker, to run away? she was ready to fall but no. until tsuna came she had a job. to keep _

_kyoko alive for tsuna. she tried once more by swing the stick towards head but he_

_kicked her into her guts sending her onto a fence, breaking it down._

_"where's the little birdie from before. you are boring. you deserve death...or maybe i have to_

_threaten your little friend over here?"he moved over to kyoko. with a quick move he stabbed_

_the girls palm onto the road. kyoko could only cry from the pain trying to escape._

_"now birdie? how about now?"_

_haru couldn't move. she even found it too difficult to breath blood filling her lung making _

_her choke from it. the cut from her shoulder was big and several inches above her heart and as _

_haru could guess he had hit an artery losing too much blood. and the other cuts were also _

_quite deep and big making lose consciousness faster and faster. now she could hear kyoko's cries _

_and it could only make her heart ache more...'tsuna-san'_

_..._

_tsuna was flying above the streets with yamamamoto and gokudera nearby. they had gone to the_

_cake shop but the girls weren't there and as the sells woman had told they hadn't been by there_

_today. he was flying around so he could trace them. he had to._

_"kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"_

_"kyoko-chan?"_

_the boys were in mere seconds at the crime scene. they were in a small alley. kyoko was lying_

_on the road screaming out of pain as a maniac, tsuna could only describe him as one of them_

_and nothing more, had a knife stabbed into her palm onto the ground. he could guess that haru _

_was the one onto and under the pile of dust and broken pieces of fence, but he couldn't _

_notice the girl right now as kyoko's scream was tearing his heart apart. the three boys were_

_beyond mad. there was a man that had attacked members of the familia._

_"hohoho. so this is where my pleasure ends? tch tch tch. well whatever. hope you don't die my_

_little birdy before i can play with you one more time. See you". and with a puff of smoke the man_

_had disappeared before the boys could attack._

**Present**

his words burned in tsuna's ears. 'how he could call kyoko-chan his little birdie and that he

would play with her once more'. tsuna was in pain. he run towards the know unconscious girl

kneeling beside her shaking her back into consciousness.

"kyoko-chan please hang in there. kyoko-chan p-please answer me"

"..t-ts-tsuna-san"

"kyoko hang in there i will take you to shamal-san to treat you"

"ha-haru-chan h-haru-chan i..."kyoko was crying .it hit tsuna so hard. haru? was she..?

"tsuna-san haru isn't...we have to take her to to shamal now. haru-san isn't breathing"

yamamoto was holding haru in his arms. she was covered in blood.

'just don't make to much fuss, don't attract too much attention and please take care of

kyoko-chan'

tsuna's heart was about to stop any minute now...

"tenth lets go now "gokudera was actually yelling shock all over his face.

the boys set towards the vongola underground base where they would find shamal.

...

it had been an hour since they had gotten to the base and had taken the girls to the

hospital wing. the boys were sitting in the waiting hall in silence when a nurse came out from

one of the rooms. the boys shot up standing approaching the nurse.

"you can calm down tsuanyoshi-sama. kyoko-san's life was far away from danger. we managed to

heal her hand, though she might feel some pain for a few days, she has a broken rib that

unfortunately we cannot mend and a bruised cheek. we gave her some pain killers and she is

temporarily resting, so please if you could do not wake her. you can relax now". the nurse

was about to leave when the storm guardian grabbed her hand and twisted her back to them

"and haru? what about haru? "tsuna practically screamed before gokudera could even open his

mouth.

"how can you tell me to relax? do you know haru's condition? does that mean that she is ok?"

"i am sorry if i insulted you tsunayoshi-sama but i though that kyoko-san was your current

concern and that haru-chan was a mere employee for you. a babysitter. i didn't know that you

cared.".if her words could cause any kind of physical harm, tsuna would be now long dead.

"...it's haru-san for you not haru isn't my employee, not a babysitter. haru is

...haru is haru. now how is she, when can i see her"

"...i apologize tsunayoshi-sama. i am so sorry, but-but i though it was like that, an employee with

a few more priviliges. i apologize, I 'm sorry for insulting haru-san...as for her condition...

shamal-sama is doing his best. the fact that haru-san wasn't breathing and had such grave

injuries is enough to say that shamal-sama is exceptionally good to keep her in life after an

hour. i apologize once again but i have duties to take care of. best of luck tsunayoshi-sama

gokudera-san yamamoto-san. "the boys stayed silent for a while until tsuna's low, full of hurt

voice filled the cold waiting room.

"does it...does it really...do i really seem like i don't care about haru's well being ?does

it seem that she is a mere employee of mine? with a few more privileges? does ha..does haru feel

like that?"tsuna's eyes were covered by his bangs not allowing even his guardians to see the

pain that filled them, the pain that filled his heart..."take care of kyoko-chan."...

"why couldn't i tell her..."before he could finish his sentence before any of his friends

could answer his questions the emergency's door flew open two nurses getting out of the room

running and disappearing into another one.

"she is losing too much blood.."

"someone clean the blood away..."

the nurses reemerged once again from the room they had gone into with supplies in their hands.

pushing the emergency's door once again open voices could be heard orders, suggestion, hell

itself broke loose into the room.

"her pulses are going down too fast"

"she isn't breathing..."

"move it now"...

and the door was shut, stopping it's backward and forward motion that for a while had allowed

the three boys to experience one of the most agonizing feeling they had even had, the voices

of shamal, the nurses repeating inside their heads..."she isn't breathing"...

and the door was shut, returning the waiting room into its previous silent and cold state.

gokudera leaned on the wall before sliding down into a sitting position on the floor, his long

fingers messing his hair.

"tch...you stupid woman...just be ok..."the pain was too obvious in his face.

yamamoto had sat on one of the chairs that was their hands supporting his head while tsuna

just stood there...what had happened to the girls? why was haru the only one that was so hurt?

the doors of the waiting room burst open. inside came ryohei, bianchi and dino.

"tsunayoshi where the hell is my..."ryohei was mad but not as mad as bianchi who had passed

ahead of royhei, cutting him of, and slapped tsuna as hard as she could her hand stinging from

the harsh contact .tsuna didn't move his head turned to the side from the power of the slap.

everyone was shocked. it have been pain full. they knew. the sound of the contact and the red

print on his cheek were evidence to it. but before anyone could move bianchi was at it again.

she had grabbed tsuna by the collar of his shirt and pushed him onto the wall. even though

tsuna was at her height by now, maybe even a few inches taller and even though he surely

weighted much more than bianchi she had no problem pinning him onto the wall full force.

"why why the hell would you do something like that to haru? why?"

"sister what are you talki..."

"shut up hayato. how could you give her such fucking order ?how ? you, you..."bianchi burst into

tears. she released her grip from his collar and fell on her knees.

"just how could you do that to haru?"she managed to say through her sobs . tsuna was shocked.

"wh-wh-what are you talking about? why the fuck would i want haru to end up like that? what

fucking order are you talking about "he was yelling. why was everything so messed up.

"you told her to take care of kyoko-chan and that is what she did "it was reborn .he was

standing in front of kyoko's room.

"i just talked with kyoko-chan. sasagawa-kun yor sister is fine and currently resting so don't

bother her."ryohei just nodded.

...it was half an hour later that reborn had told everyone what had happened. ryohei was

looking down, bianchi was sobbing, dino had his eyes closed with a pained expression on his face

yamamoto was on the chair with shock all over his face, gokudera sitting on the floor looking

towards the emergency room and tsuna supporting his now numb body and head on the wall.

...'a mere employee...i didn't know that you cared...a few more privileges...her pulses are

going down too fast...she isn't breathing...you told her to take care of kyoko-chan...

just don't make too much fuss, don't attract too much attention and please take care of

kyoko-chan'was he the one that had put haru in that place?

"but..but I just asked her to take care of kyoko-chan nothing more...i..i..i didn't ask her

to sacrifice her life in order to do that...i didn't".

"then why didn't you tell her to take care of herself?"...

was he really that kind of boss that kind of person that kind of friend that kind of...?

'haru is...haru is haru' what was haru for him...

tree hours later and nothing had been said silence covering the waiting room. now inside where

bianchi, gokudera, and tsuna. royhei had disappeared into kyoko's room an hour after their

conversation, dino had business to attend, requesting though to be informed about haru's

condition, reborn had just left right after he had finished his job talking and yamamoto had

just left realizing that his clothes had haru's blood all over them. it didn't take too long

until he returned.

"did anything happen. did anyone come out?"no one talked. bianchi just shook her head...

twenty minutes later the door opened...

shamal was the last one to come out, all the nurses that came out refused to give any

information about the girl's condition...

"how is she?"bianchi couldn't wait any longer. this was way too much for her for everyone...

...

he shook his head and tsuna could feel his heart stopping.

...

"what in hell does that mean?"bianchi yelled tears flowing none stop from her puffy eyes

"I 'm sorry..we did everything we could..it was..it was too late"

bianchi fell on her knees and cried, she cried too hard. she had lost her little angel,

'ne, ne bianchi-san? 'the 15 years old girl said

'what is it haru?'

'does reborn-kun love you?'

'i hope he does ,for everyone's sake'

'how do i know that i love someone and it just isn't a crush'

'when you can give to that person everything you have'

she had lost the one that without knowing it filled everyone's life with her bright smile,

'haru knows now!'

'what is that haru knows?'

'haru knows she loves everyone here, she could give them aaanything they wanted'

'that's nice to know haru...now let's finish this cake'

a smile they could no longer see ,a face that could no longer be seen,

'what's wrong haru, what's with that face?'

'haru is too selfish'

'and why is that?'

'haru loves tsuna-san...she knows that tsuna-san would give everything to kyoko-chan...i 'm

too selfish...but haru wants to be given something from tsuna-san...even if it's small...

even if it's meaningless for him...even if it is just a glance...'

a girl that lived only 17 years and died too sudden...

...

'why couldn't i say it, why?...take care of yourself too haru' it was too late...he understood

it too late..he got to know what haru is for him...what haru was...but it was too late...

he had too miss that thing so he could realize what it was...he had lost her...lost her

and the result was everything but satisfactory

...

tsuna and the guardians managed to eliminate the mafia family that had threatened them. tsuna

made sure that the girls killer had felt fear, pain, despair before killing him..

before painting his hands with his blood...

the girl was buried in namimori's cemetery. Family, friends everyone cried that day...that day

even the skies cried...everyone cried except one

tsuna was now 27 years old...it was that day...the same day...but it has been 10 years...

"it's been 10 years, hasn't it haru?...here..i picked your favorite flowers, hope you still

like them...

bianchi and reborn got married, finaly,but i bet that bianchi has told you already.

hana is having her second child, though this time it's a girl and ryohei is happy to the

extreme...

kyoko told me to say hello from her and her daughter. she knows almost everything about her

mother's savior and promises that one day she will be like you.

guess that gokudera and yamamoto

visit you quite often..i bet you know about their vacation in Italy. couldn't imagine that

gokudera would return engaged...

well, lambo i-pin and fuuta say hello...

actually everyone misses you haru...

...and me...i miss you the most...i 'm sorry as always haru...

...bianchi actually told me

something...who would believe she would talk to me ever again...she told me that you wished

for me to give you something-anything...something that would...that would mean i care about

you...i 'm sorry that i actually took everything from you...even if i had given nothing...

if i knew...if i could...if you were here with me i would give you my everything...not

because i owe you, as bianchi said, because i want to, because i feel like it, because i would

give my entire world to have you back with me even for a moment. even for a moment so i could

tell you how much i miss you, how important you are to me, to everyone, to tell you that I 'm

sorry i took away your life how i' m sorry that even if i have a candle i don't have a

sparkle, your sparkle, to light the candle, to light my dark path...i don't have my sparkle

anymore and everything has changed...it's been ten years haru but i feel more lonely than

ever..."...

...that day, ten years before, tsuna hadn't cried...he didn't cry...he knew no tears..feeling

only numb as the news were announced to them...releasing, as years passed, that the

burden became too heavy to carry, the pain too strong. from that day he had no fear to loose

a fight...no fear to lose his life...nothing seemed to terrify the vongola boss...

no weaknesses...except from this day for the last nine years, this day he cries and cries and

wishes for everything to end and wishes that he could see that smile, that face, that girl that

left from their lives too sudden too soon...

take care of yourself too...five words that changed his life..

So that was my first story,actually first time ever attemting to ever write about anything(heart beating quite fast!)...hope you enjoyed it. If you feel so, please review!I think i can handle it :D


End file.
